


Seeing Stars

by NovaButterfly



Series: Seeing Double [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaButterfly/pseuds/NovaButterfly
Summary: A month after Tom and Marco started dating and T disappeared, their relationship is progressing both emotionally and physically. NSFW content, continuation of Seeing Double





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago and decided to finish it. Here's a little follow up to the end of Seeing Double

The last month had been better than any time in Marco’s life. He didn’t realize how amazing dating Tom would be. They still did everything they did as friends but now they also enjoyed dates and kissed each other whenever the mood struck them. His heart would flutter every time the other boy looked at him or touched him. He wondered if that feeling would ever go away and hoped that it didn’t.

Anyone who saw them now probably wouldn’t think they were dating as Tom sat on his floor and Marco sat on the edge of Tom’s bed while they aggressively played video games together. They shouted lighthearted insults at each other as they competed against one another. The match came to an end with Tom emerging victorious. Marco flopped back on Tom’s bed, letting the controller slip from his fingers.

“I can’t believe you beat me again. When did you get so good at this game?” Marco asked.

“Lots of practice trying to impress the boy I like.” Tom said with a grin.

Marco covered his eyes in embarrassment. Tom enjoyed making the other blush whenever he could. He wasted so much time not being honest about his feelings and he was determined to enjoy every little thing about his boyfriend now.

Tom stood and came to stand in front of the other boy, placing his hands on the bed on either side of his head, hovering over him. Marco peaked through his fingers at Tom and saw the smile that was plastered on his lips. He wanted to kiss, and Marco was more than ok with that.

Marco removed his hands from his face and opened his arms wide, asking without words for Tom to come closer. Tom lowered himself and Marco’s arms came around his back as their lips collided. At first, kissing had been embarrassing. Moving from friends to lovers was always awkward, but by now they were used to it.

Marco opened his mouth as Tom pressed his tongue past his lips. The two held each other close as their tongues writhed together. Marco moaned into the kiss as he was beginning to get aroused. In the past, whenever things got too heated, they went to separate rooms to relieve themselves as they weren’t quite ready for that step yet, but this time, Tom pressed forward and didn’t break the kiss. He could feel Marco’s growing arousal against his thigh, and it spurred him on.

Tom broke the kiss to catch their breath, but he didn’t stop. Instead, his turned his kisses to Marco’s neck as he nipped and licked the tanned flesh. Pulling the collar of Marco’s shirt down, he sucked a bruise onto this collar bone, making Marco tremble.

Before they’d always been too embarrassed to do more than kiss but something in Tom made him not want to stop. He wanted to touch his boyfriend, listen to his moans and see his face twist with pleasure. Just the thought of it was enough to get him hard.

Abruptly, he pulled away and dropped to his knees. Marco glanced down at him with a confused look on his face.

“Where did you go?” He asked, reaching his hands out for his boyfriend to come back.

Tom responded by reached up to unbutton Marco’s pants. Marco raised himself up on his elbows as Tom found his zipper and pulled it down.

“What are you…?” Marco asked and Tom smiled up at him.

“I want to make you feel good.” He said.

Marco gulped as his jeans were yanked down his thighs. Tom traced one finger over the lump beneath his boxers making Marco let out a shaky breath. He grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down, revealing Marco’s dick.

Marco dropped down onto his back and stared at the ceiling, suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed. Tom wasted no time feeling embarrassed himself as he wrapped his pale fingers around his shaft and stroked is slowly. Marco gasped and Tom grinned, beginning to pump his hand more quickly to illicit more sounds from the other boy.

Marco covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he moaned, and his toes curled against the floor. He’d imagined this happening many times in his head, but nothing was as good as the real thing. Tom’s eyes were fixed on his dick as he watched precum bead at the tip. He licked his lips and leaned forward to lap at Marco’s head, tasting the precum.

Marco tensed and gasped at the unexpected action, but Tom didn’t stop there. He ran his tongue down the shaft, following his hand that still pumped slowly. As he licked his way back up to his head, he wrapped his lips over his teeth and took as much as he could in one go into his mouth. Marco moaned loudly and gripped the blankets next to him tightly enough to turn his knuckles white.

Tom bobbed his head, his hand working at the base of his shaft, and swirled his tongue around his head every time he drew back. Marco pressed his feet into Toms’ thighs as he squirmed against the bed.

“Tom, hmmmph, I…I’m not gonna last…” Marco whined.

Tom didn’t respond, he only quickened his pace as he felt Marco’s body begin to tense. Marco’s back rose off the bed as he threw his head back, curling his toes against Tom’s thighs as he came into his waiting mouth. Tom gave his head one last suck as he released him and grabbed a nearby discarded piece of clothing to spit the cum into. Marco still clutched the blankets tightly as he gasped for breath and tried to blink the stars from his eyes.

Tom wiped his mouth and came to lean over Marco again. He grinned down at the panting boy and cupped the side of his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Feel good?” He asked.

Marco laughed. “I’m still seeing stars.” He said.

Tom placed a quick kiss on his lips. Marco raised his leg up between Tom’s legs and nudged his enclosed erection with his knee making Tom wince.

“You’re extremely hard.” Marco said, blushing.

“Of course, I am. I almost came while listening to your moans.”

“I don’t think…I mean I’m not sure I’m ready to try…that yet…you know with my…” Marco trailed off, licking his lips.

“It’s fine. Just touch me with your hands. I don’t think I’ll last more than a few seconds anyway.” Tom chuckled.

Marco placed his hands on Tom’s shoulders and pushed him while rolling until his was sat on top of him. Tom held onto Marco’s hips and took a look at his disheveled appearance. His hair was a mess, his eyes were glossy, and his dick was still half exposed as he hadn’t fixed his boxers or pants yet. Just the fact that he had made him look that way made his own dick throb.

Marco wasn’t paying attention to the way Tom looked at him as he unbuttons and unzipped Tom’s pants with shaking hands. He lifted himself off his lap slightly so he could shimmy his pants and boxers down. Tom helped to push them down, putting his hands on Marco’s thighs as he settled his weight back onto him. Marco stared down at his member, his face bright red. Finally, he wrapped his hot fingers around him and ran his thumb over his head.

Tom groaned and pressed his fingers into Marco’s thighs. Marco’s eyes quickly moved to Tom’s face, who was smiling at him, his own cheeks flushed. Marco thought about how he masturbated and tried to mimic that on Tom. He pumped his hand from base to head, swiping his thumb over his head, smearing the precum. Tom watched Marco’s determined and focused face and smiled at how hard he was working to make him feel good. If it was possible, he was falling even more in love.

Marco began to pump faster, pressing his thumb along the underside as he dragged his hand down the shaft. Tom bucked his hips into his hand and moaned, his grip on Marco’s thighs tightening.

“Fuck, Marco. I can’t. I’m gonna-.”

Tom winced and gasped as he thrusted into Marco’s hand and tried not to dig his nails into his skin as he released into Marco’s hand. He panted and ran his hands up and down Marco’s thighs as he came down from his high. Marco leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed the piece of clothing Tom had used before to wipe his hand clean. When he was done, Tom grabbed his arms and pulled him down on top of him into a hug.

“You’re amazing.” He said, kissing the top of his head.

Marco placed his head on Tom’s chest, snuggling in close. “I love you.” He said, hiding his face as his blush deepened in color.

Tom squeezed him tight, feeling like his heart might burst. “Me too.” He said, burying his nose in Marco’s hair.

The two held each other and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
